Who's the Girlfriend?
by DarkRai
Summary: From a prompt. Where Emma loves to sabotage her chances and is a bit of a coward, Regina loves to take everything the wrong way and just assume she has no chances, and David being a smug know it all. Mary Margaret has one line but it's pretty savage.


**A/N:** I don't know why I did this. I'm terrible at prompts.

From the prompt:  
David: looking for an excuse to call your girlfriend for a date?  
Regina: Girlfriend? What girlfriend?  
Emma: She's not my girlfriend.  
Regina: who's not your girlfriend?

Where Emma loves to sabotage her chances and is a bit of a coward, Regina loves to take everything the wrong way and just assume she has no chances, and David being a smug know it all. Mary Margaret has one line but it's pretty savage.

* * *

"Goddamn door." She kicked it open too hard that it rebounded off the wall and hit her right back. After wrangling with the door to the police station while holding a cup of coffee and a takeout bag from Granny's, she finally got to her office and sat down on her chair in a huff.

Things have been tense at the loft; ever since she became good friends with Regina her parents – her _dad_ mainly – have been teasing her about her apparently, _very_ obvious pining and girl crushing over the woman. She did not _girl crush_ ; however, she was a grown ass woman thank you very much, she liked to think her attraction to the other woman was a little better than a 12 year old girl's. And yeah, sure, she thought Regina was crazy beautiful and would love nothing more than to ask her out, but crippling fear of rejection with the added layer of breaking their new found friendship keeps her from speaking up.

She tried telling her parents as such but it seemed to have caused the opposite effect because her parents redoubled their efforts to pressure her into saying something to Regina, which in turn caused her to vehemently disagree and futilely deny she even has feelings. Like, nope, _nuh-uh_ , her and Regina were never gonna happen. Besides, Regina was probably as straight as an arrow - she mentally winced at that pun – because there's no way someone that gorgeous would ever be interested in her plus she's only ever seen the brunette with men, which really didn't inspire much confidence.

She heard her dad stride in and start to speak to her but she cut him off.

"I'm not speaking to you."

And he promptly closed his mouth and turned away, giving up on this fight. This morning she tried to tell her parents to stop pressuring her on asking Regina out, especially when said woman was only 3 feet away from them. When her mom looked her in the eye and said "Sweetie, no offense, but you're being a coward." She had had enough and she yelled at them to stay out of her life, because seriously, she's a _grown ass woman_ and she can be as cowardly as she pleases.

She heard the familiar sound of heels clacking along the linoleum and her head shot up in panic. She shot a glare over at her dad to make sure he wouldn't say anything today; Regina has been giving her odd looks lately and she was worried that any day now, she was going to ask her what her parents keep hinting at.

"Hey." And goddammit, that husky voice will be the death of her one day, along with that radiant smile.

"Hey, Regina, what's up?" She quickly stood up, but not sure where to put her hands – or understand _why_ she stood up – she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Well, Henry asked if he could stay at your- at the Charmings tonight." For some reason, Regina started to wring her hands in a nervous gesture. Emma couldn't understand what the woman could be nervous about.

"Yeah, sure, my parents love having Henry over."

"That's great, and um, I was wondering if you would like t-"

"Hey, dad? Could you take Henry tonight?" She winced when she realized she accidentally cut the woman off. "Sorry about that, you were saying?"

Regina looked at her with a flash a fear now that she was in the spotlight and she started to stutter out, "W-well, as I was saying-"

She was listening intently but then her dad decided to interrupt, to her mortification. "Of course, we love having Henry, what? Looking for an excuse to ask your girlfriend out on a date?" _Shit, not now dad_. She hoped to god that Regina didn't zero in on that comment but she knew that was a lost cause when the older woman whirled around to face her dad.

"Girlfriend?" She asked incredulously, "What _Girlfriend_?"

But Emma tried to ignore that loaded question by answering her dad, "She's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Who's _NOT_ your girlfriend?"

David tamped down his laugh and continued to ignore the baffled brunette between them, "I don't know. Seems like a good time as any to ask out your girlfriend."

"Dad, seriously, now's not the time, and for the last time, she's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Emma!" The calling of her name brought her eyes back to Regina. "Who is this girlfriend?!" _Uh oh,_ she could tell the woman was fuming at being ignored and she really should've known better.

"No one!" She threw up her hands in exasperation, "There's no _girlfriend_!" She saw her dad shift a little and she quickly pointed a finger at him, "And don't you start!"

Just then she was hit in the face with a neatly wrapped lunch and she looked over to see the brunette's eyes burning with anger and… hurt? _Shit_ , she really screwed up this time by ignoring her for a bit; she just really didn't want to answer the question and she childishly ignored it, but she might have hurt Regina by doing that.

"Regina, I'm so-"

"I was _going_ to ask if you wanted to have dinner with me since Henry will be out of the house, but you can _forget_ about it if you happen to have plans with your _girlfriend_ , Miss Swan." She winced at the 'Miss Swan' and watched as the Mayor spun on her heel and stormed right out.

Emma gaped at the spot where the brunette disappeared off to for a few moments before everything started to register. "What the hell just happened?" She heard a long suffering groan as an answer and she looked over to see her dad with his head in his hands.

"You're both so dense." She wanted to argue, she wanted to say, _that's rich, coming from you_ , but she refrained because he seemed to understand Regina's turbulent emotions better than her at the moment and she seemed to have hit her quota of _childishness_ early today.

"Care to explain?"

"She wanted to ask you out for dinner after planning to get Henry out of the house, what does that say to you?" She shrugged but from the look her dad was shooting her she sat back down and started to think. Regina planned for Henry to be out of the house and then ask her over for dinner so it'll just be the two of them. Then got confused then mad at the prospect of Emma having a girlfriend. Regina was jealous.

Regina was _jealous_.

And Emma was an idiot.

" _Goddammit_ , dad, why didn't you just keep quiet and let me accept Regina's dinner invitation?" She lashed out.

"Because that would have been entirely unfair for Regina; especially if she spent all that time planning and you _still_ continued to think you were just friends!" She sighed, he was right, and _dammit_ apparently Regina had way more courage than her to be the one to ask first.

She looked up at the clock; the day really just started and she hasn't even been at work for that long. But she got up and put on her jacket while heading out. "Dad, I'm gonna step out, I'll be back soon."

He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Go get'm tiger." She couldn't quite catch the snort that came out.

* * *

She was going to be her brash self and pound at the door but thought better of it. It wouldn't make a good impression if she came at Regina like a bull, she knew the woman would instantly raise all her defences and would retaliate in some way. So she went down the walkway and lightly rapped the door to the mansion and waited patiently for the other woman to let her in.

She waited for a good 10 minutes – because she was sure, Regina was just making her wait just to spite her – before the door finally opened and an apprehensive brunette just glared at her.

"What do you want, Miss Swan." It was said in more of a statement rather than a question and she couldn't help but bristle at the 'Miss Swan' once again.

She sighed and breathed in and out deeply to keep calm, "Regina, I think we should talk."

Regina crossed her arms and gave her an unamused, one raised eyebrow stare, "What is there to talk about? Hmm, let's see." The other woman stepped out of her house and closed the door behind her. "How about not telling me you were interested in women?" She took a step backward when Regina stepped forward. "Or how about you having a secret girlfriend that I didn't know about?" She had to look down to make sure she didn't trip when she took another stepped backward as Regina relentlessly plowed towards her.

"I thought we were friends, I thought you would tell me things about yourself." She looked back up and saw the hurt in the woman's eyes. "If I had known I wouldn't have made such a fool of myself." Regina's voice lost the anger and she could hear the defeat.

"Regina," she decided to stop being afraid for once "there really is no girlfriend." She willed her legs forward so she could face the brunette and get in her space; vaguely she was reminded of the days they hated each other and got in each other's faces all the time.

"It's you." She quietly whispered out and she saw the confusion all over the Mayor's face. "The one I like, the one I wanted to ask out, the one I want as a girlfriend. It's you." She waited patiently once more for the woman to digest the sudden influx of information and when she saw Regina widen her eyes she continued, "Would you like to go out for dinner some time, Regina?"

And the brunette started to tear up a bit, but not without glaring, like she's trying to will the tears away. "No, Miss Swan." And she sighed and wanted to cry herself because _of course_ she was too late, and maybe she read the entire situation wrong.

"No, because I asked first, and you're going to have dinner at my place tonight and then tomorrow," She looked up in confusion, because _what?_ "you're going to ask properly. And you're going to dress nicely and buy me flowers and then I'll agree to dinner." She knew her eyes were as wide as plates now and her mouth was hanging wide open.

"Please close your mouth, dear, you'll catch flies. I want you to head back home after work to change and I expect you here at 7 sharp." She saw a repeat of this morning with Regina having the last word, spinning on her heel and walking away. But this time she caught a glimpse of the smile on the brunette's face and she felt a large grin appear on her face as well.

When the door closed and Regina disappeared to the other side of it, she made a silent fist pump and took out her phone.

"Hey, dad. Yeah, you were right. No, no, I'm coming back to work in a bit. Yeah," She smiled stupidly.

"I have a date now."


End file.
